


[RWBY] Cinder's Punishment

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: After several humiliating failures, Cinder and Emerald bear the brunt of Salem's anger. Locked halfway through a wall, the two evil gals become cumdumps for countless Grimm.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Salem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	[RWBY] Cinder's Punishment

Salem felt strangely refreshed. After a series of humiliating failures on the part of her underlings, one might have expected the queen of the Grimm to be at least a little frustrated, but as she walked through the hallways of her dread citadel, she almost had a spring in her step. Her ridiculous shelf of rump swayed with her stride, and her heels clicked to the rhythm. Those who witnessed her sprightly passing cringed and shrank away, assuming this to be a new, unseen level of rage – a rage that flipped over into joy.

Not that Salem was smiling – oh, no. She wore the same imperious expression as ever, her red eyes full of thought and danger, her lips drawn into a straight line. She felt perky, but that was no excuse to show weakness…especially in regards to what she was about to do.

At last, she reached her destination. The stables were a menacing network of chambers, the walls jet-black, the gates and fences sporting sleek, artistically warped curves and spikes that sang to Salem’s interior design tastes. Housed in each stall was a tremendous Grimm mount, heaving stallions Salem had spent many careful hours coaxing from the spawning pools. Every facet of their vicious bulks were moulded by her loving fingers, and they were capable of feats unimaginable to the average person. They emanated a musk that would bring most women to their knees, driven to multiple orgasms by the smell alone. Their sheer masculinity reflected Salem’s overabounding femininity, and they reacted to her presence by snorting and shuffling, kicking the gates with their front hoofs.

“Silence,” she drawled, and Grimm obeyed. These creatures would ravage any woman they saw, but to Salem they were unerringly loyal. She opened a gate and allowed the beast within to clip-clop out, running a hand down his powerful neck as he emerged. “You’ll get your chance – very soon. In fact, I have a special surprise for you all…”

Salem’s heart thumped ferociously. She squeezed her bottom lip between her teeth, indulging in a shudder of anticipation. Well, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to sample one of her beasts, before the real fun began. She lowered herself into a squat, more and more of her obscenely thick thighs emerging from her robe until her legs were completely exposed – not to mention her ass, which engulfed the tail of her robe between its jutting buns. From her new position, she could peer up at the stallion’s monstrous, unravelling sheathe. A gleaming pink flare was emerging, slipping free in a weighty tumble – followed by an immense volume of cock.

Salem eyed the stallion’s pendulous cock for a long time, breathing in its scent like a sweet bouquet. She watched a glob of white cream ooze from his slit, and cupped a hand beneath the drooping glut. It hung heavily, then broke off and splattered on her hand. Salem pursed her lips and sucked up the cream, wriggling her shoulders in delight as the hot spunk rolled down her throat.

“I suppose we have a little time…”

-

Emerald slipped under the sheets. Cinder sleeping was a sight to behold: a broken angel, her single eye shut tight, full lips scrunching and pulling back from her teeth in nightmare-infested grimaces… Nude, Emerald crept up between Cinder’s thick legs, trailing her fingertips over the hard muscle of her calves, her dense thighs…

As she ascended, the space around Emerald’s head grew warmer and warmer. Swaddled in the darkness of the black bedsheets, she couldn’t see a thing – so she gasped when her face connected with the hot damp of Cinder’s panty-clad pussy.

The green-haired, red-eyed black girl gave the slightest whimper. It had been too long since she last spent time with her crush. These days Cinder was constantly training, pushing her body through impossible strain every single day. Cramps tormented her punished body; it took Emerald’s skilful hands to ease the strain, rubbing here and stroking there, soothing the knots in her muscles…

“I love you,” Emerald whispered against Cinder’s aroused lower lips – then placed a firm kiss on her clothed vulva, pressing so deep that her mouth and nose socketed into Cinder’s mound like they were made to be docked there. Emerald remained like that for a long time, breathing Cinder’s arousal, feeling her mistress grow hotter and wetter… Emerald hummed, buzzing her lips like a vibrator. “You taste so good…”

A gloved hand grasped Emerald’s head. She tensed and exhaled shakily, eyeing Cinder’s toned belly as it shifted with each staggered breath. Had she woken up? Cinder was pressing Emerald down into her molten heat, as stern and demanding as ever, but she felt much weaker than usual.

“I can barely move,” Cinder said, her voice muffled by the blanket and her own thighs, which wrapped like earmuffs around Emerald’s head.

Emerald smacked her lips against Cinder’s pussy once again, then wriggled her head for breathing room. “Mmh… It’s okay. I’ll do all the work myself…”

Cinder’s fingers curled in Emerald’s hair. The gunslinger gal trembled…and got to work. Her tongue searched out in waves, rippling and lapping across Cinder’s perfect pussy, stimulating her womanhood like only Emerald knew how. Cinder didn’t react much – her muscle strain was too great – but her deep, sultry breaths were more than enough to encourage Emerald. Soon, the sound of lips and tongue smacking, slurping, and sliding over plump, drenched pussy rang through the bedchamber. Cinder’s hips shifted, trying to buck but lacking the strength. Her stomach clenched tight, and Emerald saw the bottoms of her breasts rise in a sharp breath-

Cinder came. She was the biggest squirter Emerald knew, and the mocha gunslinger slurped up the gushing juices with big swirls of her tongue. The space between Emerald’s mouth and Cinder’s clenching pussy became a goop of slimy strings, bubbles sliding down her asscheeks and over her winking pucker. When Emerald slipped her index finger into Cinder’s ass, the curvy fire-starter grunted.

“Don’t…push your luck, you little whore-“

SLAM!

The girls started up from the bed, shocked by the loud, wooden noise. Emerald wrestled with the bedsheets and then flung them off, kneeling between Cinder’s legs, reaching for guns that weren’t there. Cinder was staring at a point behind her, mouth open and aghast. Emerald looked back.

A silhouette crouched on the windowsill, the window thrown wide open. Wind swept into the room, banging the shutters, spraying rain across the carpet.

The winged ape glowered at the two women. Salem’s pet wasn’t alone: on the steeples beyond the window, what looked like hundreds more apes grappled every handhold, perched on every eave…

“What-“ Emerald started, but then the ape lunged – and the room became a flurry of leather wings.

-

Salem knelt beneath the stallion, looking over his rock-hard fuckpillar with pride and envy. Whenever a monstrous glob of cream leaked out, she leaned forward and slurped it through her pillowy lips, puffing her grey cheeks out with powerful sperm. When she gulped, her slim neck rippled and bulged impressively. “Nn-glp!”

Even a queen needed leisure time.

Finally, Salem leaned back from the dinnerplate flare and licked around her mouth, scooping up all the stray cum that had gathered under her nose and on her chin. “You’re quite the specimen,” she said – and her eyes crinkled with amusement when he started to ram his cock back and forth, humping the air before his mistress’s face. “Oh, darling – you want to stick it in something. I know…” She stroked her fingertips down the flanks of that brutal flare. “No, not me. Not yet, anyway. I have something more…productive, in mind.”

She extricated herself from under the broad stallion and arose, sweeping her hands through her long, white hair. Smirking freely now, she took the Grimm’s bridle and led him down the aisle. A door opened as she drew near, revealing another, specially-made room. In its centre was a wall, six feet tall and topped with a long, leather pad – perfect for a stallion to rear up and sling his forelegs over. About four feet off the ground, imbedded in the wall, were two unlucky young women. On this side, Cinder’s ass and Emerald’s upper body protruded, both of them squirming with panic and discomfort. On the other side, Cinder’s upper body and Emerald’s ass would be sticking out. It was a simple arrangement, but the possibilities were endless.

When Emerald saw Salem, she froze up, fear storming in her big, crimson eyes. Even Cinder, pointed in the opposite direction, seemed to sense her mistress’s presence: her asscheeks clenched, her holes winking in fearful spasms. Salem approached, leading the stallion closer, and knelt before Emerald. The poor girl squirmed, raw instinct overpowering her, screaming at her to escape from the queen of the Grimm.

“My dear,” said Salem, bringing three fingers to Emerald’s brown cheek, stroking her gently. When Salem’s thumb brushed Emerald’s lips, the gunslinger girl groaned. Her breasts hung beneath her, big and perky and shiny with sweat. Salem leaned closer to Emerald, her glare drilling into the poor girl’s soul, breaking her nerve and setting off alarm bells that rang all the way down to her most primal, ancestral terrors. She almost fainted from Salem’s glare alone, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and oozing down her cheeks.

When Salem kissed her, Emerald squeaked. It was an intense kiss, sloppy, engulfing her mouth in Salem’s big, squishy, black-painted lips. Emerald tried to breathe, but Salem pinched her nose, suffocating the gunslinger on her overbearing kiss. The noisy smacks of their smooch reached Cinder’s ears: the fire-starter’s cunt clenched and squirted down the wall, startled into a pitiful fear-orgasm.

At last, as Emerald’s eyes started to row distant, and she wavered on the brink of consciousness, Salem leaned back. Her plump lips stretched out, her cheeks hollowing in a lewd duckface – before her dense stallion-suckers plopped off Emerald’s face. The gunslinger wheezed for air, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she heaved and jerked amidst her tight, stone sconce.

“Tasty,” Salem purred, and tapped Emerald’s nose. “Ill keep you in mind, the next time I get hungry.” She so delighted in terrifying weaklings like Ember: the girl’s red eyes grew sharp with horror, and she stared into the distance as Salem moved across to Cinder’s ass. “Oh, my. Isn’t this a sticky situation? And none of it had to happen, if you’d just done as I ordered…”

Cinder groaned. She knew not to resist Salem, but anger radiated from every inch of her thick rear. Her glutes clenched rhythmically, and her holes sucked in and out with depraved little squelches. Salem exhaled – blowing a hot gust of breath over Cinder’s helpless cunt. Cinder gurgled in climax. She just couldn’t help herself: she was so wound up that the slightest touch could have set her off. Under Emerald’s anguished gaze, Salem spread Cinder’s asscheeks and sidled up between them, wrapping her lips around her tender pucker.

When Salem started to slurp Cinder’s asshole, the curvy Maiden yelped. She squirmed and thrashed inside the wall, jerking her hips. Salem groped her cheeks in slow circles, digging her fingers into Cinder’s pale skin, leaving red handprints on her gargantuan buns. “Mmph…”

Outside of Salem’s cone of vision, something was stirring. Emerald could see it all too well, and she started to wail as it clopped closer…closer… “H-Hey!” she yelped. “It’s…he’s going to…” She jerked her head toward Salem, vainly hoping the queen of the Grimm would stop her unruly stallion…but what she saw only sealed her dread. Salem’s crimson eyes watched Emerald, even as she bobbed her head in rhythmic vacuum-sucks over Cinder’s asshole and drooled all down her twitching cunt. As the stallion reared up, Salem’s gaze sharpened, watching with utmost interest.

Emerald gave a moan of distress as the stallion’s dinnerplate flare pushed against her cheek. She couldn’t believe this was happening. His musk invaded her lungs, turning her thoughts to mush, lightning a fire in her lower quarters… Before she knew it, she was cumming, lightning striking her frontal lobe again and again. “I’m sorry, Cinder--!”

While Emerald’s mouth was wide open, the Grimm stallion lunged. Emerald’s eyes bulged as ungodly equine cock threatened to split her cheeks wide open, stretching her jaw to ludicrous levels, thickening her neck as it rutted down her gagging throat--!

Once he had purchase in her throat, the stallion launched into a salvo of savage thrusts, clopping his monstercock down Emerald’s throat with massive, WHUMPing blows. She croaked and choked noisily, drool flying from her chin and nostrils as her gullet became nothing but a conduit for the Grimm’s rampage. “GULK-GUK-GUK-HUK-GHAK!” His roughfuck was so powerful that cracks slid across the wall, brutalising Emerald’s virgin throat down to her stomach and beyond.

Meanwhile, Salem sucked on Cinder’s asshole like a rare delicacy, swirling her tongue inside her spit-lubed hole, pumping her cunt with two fingers…then three…and then with her entire, slender hand. Cinder couldn’t stop cumming, slopping her slick nectar down the wall and spreading a puddle on the floor. Salem wasn’t content: she wanted to go deeper, encouraged by the stallion’s reckless hammering just inches from her eyes. That unbelievable cock pummelled in and out of Emerald’s face stretching her jaw and lips and neck into a veritable fuck-tunnel. Emerald’s tits bounded under each harsh impact, smacking sweatily together, plapping off the wall… It was a gorgeous display of whorish destruction, and Salem wanted to do some destroying of her own.

Without warning, Salem straightened her fingers and pushed against Cinder’s cunt, plunging her wrist and arm into the curvy little bitch’s molten pussy inch by slow, torturous inch. Cinder screamed in release as her mistress explored her cervix, champing her jaw and tossing her head in violent throes of pain and pleasure. As Salem’s elbow schlorped past Cinder’s vulva, the queen of the Grimm chuckled and licked a circle around Cinder’s asshole. “My, my. Who knew you could stretch so much? Perhaps you aren’t entirely useless, after all.” One more kiss to Cinder’s butthole, and Salem leaned back, wrenching her arm free in a slow withdraw. “Mmm… Just look at that…” Cinder’s toned arm emerged glossy and wet, strings of girly nectar drooping and snapping, speckling the floor. Once Salem’s hand slid free of Cinder’s trembling pussy, the cruel queen licked her fingers one by one.

Her stallion was still unleashing on Emerald’s throat, his pendulous balls thrashing back and forth, crashing over the girl’s chin and neck with each bone-quaking thrust. Salem enjoyed the noise of his throatfuck – each sloppy CLOP and SCHLOP ringing in her skull like ecstatic music – but Emerald had passed out minutes ago. Her eyes were rolled all the way back, her eyelids drooling, arms swinging limply beneath her. Salem didn’t want the girl to die before she served her purpose, but she’d probably hold on a little longer. Salem wanted to see something.

The buxom queen walked around the wall. What she saw delighted her on a visceral level. Cinder’s blindfolded face was a mask of angry pleasure, her cheeks red and her teeth bared. Just beyond her, Emerald’s brown rear rippled in time with the monstrous flare pumping in and out of her asshole. It slurched out in big bursts of slime, ropes of precum leaping through the air and splattering a slimy, metre-long trail across the floor. Salem sidled up beside Cinder’s head and held it to her hip, caressing her most loyal servant’s cheek.

“Want to see your friend?” Salem crooned – and at last, she tugged one side of Cinder’s blindfold upwards. Her single, golden eye exposed, Cinder blinked…before looking across at Emerald. Cinder went very still, grinding her teeth in horror when she saw what was happening to her much frailer comrade. Salem stroked Cinder’s cheek. “If that big boy doesn’t cum soon, even the most skilled surgeons won’t be able to piece your friend back together,” said the queen of the Grimm. “Oh, what to do..?”

Cinder groaned quietly. “Let…let her go. Please…”

“Let her go? But she’s having so much fun.” Salem went quiet for a moment, letting Cinder absorb the sounds of her friend’s all-the-way-through monsterfuck. The stallion shook the wall with his thrusts, and each brutal GLORK and WHUMP made Cinder cringe. “Of course,” Salem said, “I could give her mercy – if you did something for me.”

“What-“ Cinder started – but then she stopped, her eye going wide as Salem stepped in front of her, robe hiked up over her smooth, hairless pussy. Salem peered own over the curves of her tits, observing Cinder like a germ in a petri dish.

“Eat.”

Cinder looked at Emerald’s wobbling, jerking, horsecock-spewing ass one more time – and then obediently opened her mouth. Salem eagerly slotted her pussy into Cinder’s maw – and moaned aloud as her precious servant started to lick her.

Cinder was insistent, almost violent in her ministrations. She scythed her tongue deep in Salem’s heat, flicking and curling along her inner walls. Salem was so surprised by her servant’s skill at eating pussy that she grasped Cinder’s black hair and tugged, rolling her matronly hips in time with her desperate suckles. “Well, aren’t you full of tricks?” Salem purred, breathing heavier by the second, her big grey-blue nipples stiffening under her robe. Soon she was gushing wet, oozing arousal down her thighs – and still Cinder licked, angrily driving Salem toward a cataclysmic orgasm. In fact, Salem’s eyes started to lose their commanding sharpness, and her lips formed a pleasured ‘o’. She was getting close, so close she could almost-

The stallion whinnied – and SLAMMED balls-deep in Emerald’s face. His flare and several inches of ridiculous horsecock burst out of Emerald’s ass, throbbing hard. A moment later, the first fat streamer of cum erupted across the room and smacked the opposite wall. Salem was so surprised that she lost all control: she yanked on Cinder’s hair and wailed, cramming her hips as far forward as she could thrust, heavenly bliss thundering from the tips of her toes to the top of her skull. Cinder’s neck rolled, gulping down every drop of her mistress’s slutty squirt.

The stallion kept firing artillery shells of jizz, hot ropes rocketing through the air and spasming up the wall, creating huge puddles on the floor. The power of his orgasm was unbelievable, and even Salem wondered if Emerald would survive the obscene THROBs stretching her insides.

At last, though, the stream faded to a bucket-filling dribble – and the stallion dismounted the wall. His flare schlucked back against Emerald’s asshole, tugging hard on the brown beauty. Salem half-expected him to shatter the wall and carry Emerald off, a permanent cockring fit for his massive dick…but at last, with a SCHPLORT!, his flare sank into Emerald and through her – and popped out of her mouth with a soggy belching noise.

Salem stepped back from Cinder, stretching countless ropes of gooey nectar between her cunt and the panting fire-starter’s lips. “Let’s go check if your friend’s alive, shall we?” Salem asked. “And then the real fun can begin.”

-

Emerald and Cinder faced the same direction, their faces wild ahegaos. The wall rocked violently around them, rumbling under the raw force of the Grimm gorillas pounding their slutty cunts. At last, they had given into the pleasure and submitted themselves to their punishment – two curvy, moaning whores, titties bouncing and bellies bulging in sync. They each reached out an arm, fingers weakly interlocked. Salem thought the scene was rather touching, and committed it to memory as she approached the stone-ensconced sluts.

“Darlings,” Salem breathed, and stooped to kiss them each in turn. They kissed her back, instinctively moulding their lips against their pale goddess’s and suckling sweetly, eyes half-lidded with adoration. Once Salem peeled away, they opened their mouths wide, tongues outstretched – and she spat on them, giving them a wad of saliva to gulp down. They loved it.

Salem was nude by now, her massive tits and ass on display, almost angelic in her abounding paleness. Her milky skin was caked in jizz from a variety of Grimm. Even now, a heaving Ursa Major was waiting for her attention. She winked at her girls before sprawling on her back – lifting her shapely legs all the way up to her shoulders, presenting her glorious pussy to the gigantic beast.

“Come here,” she breathed. The monster obeyed, covering her with his immense mass and shunting his bear-dick up against her twitching pussy. She winced as a wave of pleasure consumed her – and in that instant, the Grimm SLAMMED down into her. She squeaked as her belly bloated around his enormity, and squeezed her calves tightly beside her head, lashing her tongue out at the air: “Y-Yess..! My beautiful beast, pound mommy’s cunt to your heart’s content!”

As the monster broke into a rampant rhythm, Salem’s own tits started to slap her in the face. She huffed and puffed loudly, making noises totally unbecoming of the queen of the Grimm. She cast her gaze up toward her panting sluts, who yapped and yelped in orgasm just seconds apart. What a lovely day this had turned out to be. As the Ursa Major crammed his cockbulge all the way up between Salem’s tits, her own crimson eyes rolled back in a whoreish ahegao, and she whimpered through a tremendous, trembling orgasm.

“Hnngh!” Salem’s tongue flopped out of her mouth as she gave herself over to the pleasure, making herself a cocksleeve for the Ursa Major. She didn’t want this to end. In fact, she wanted to turn the entire world into a Grimm orgy!

As her mind started to cloud, Salem reached up – and Cinder and Emerald clasped her hands in theirs, smiling dizzily at her. It was all too perfect.

Their howls of bliss echoed through the halls all night long, and for the next day Grimm flocked into the citadel, instinctively drawn toward a single room – a source of lustful emotions so potent that the beasts could sense it from miles away. Salem’s power writhed throughout her lands. In the spawning pools, new creations were beginning to take form – and whatever they ended up being, there was no doubt that they’d spell an epidemic of bloated wombs all across the world.


End file.
